


Sparks

by pickleinspectorgadget



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Lyrium Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleinspectorgadget/pseuds/pickleinspectorgadget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events at Halamshiral, the Inquisitor decides to let go. As does his best friend, with a little urging. After all, they DID just save an entire nation from spiraling into chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much to say aside from that it's marked as explicit mainly for the next chapter, which I will do my best to finish writing (since for whatever reason I take too long to write sex scenes. I apologize ahead of time.) and editing. Enjoy~
> 
> Also please imagine Solas without the ugly hat. I can't stand that thing.

Solas was greeted by a pair of delicate hands slowly slipping beneath his formal jacket, sending sparks of magic along his skin. He shuddered lightly when a low, slurred voice whispered, no, purred into his ear. “Why must you hide, _lethallin_? I've been looking everywhere for you,”

“I was merely resting,” Solas turned his head to look at the smirking and obviously intoxicated elf that continued to stroke his pale skin.

“Mmm it looked like you were hiding,” Lavellan mused and slowly dragged his hands from beneath his friend’s shirt as he took his place beside him, one hand lightly brushing his backside in the process. “Are you not having fun?”

“I am, though it appears as if you are having enough fun for the both of us,” He said with a smirk. 

“Well considering we just saved an empress and effectively stopped an entire nation from falling into madness, I think I'm allowed to have a bit of _fun_ ,” Lavellan purred and inched closer to the other man, lightly dragging thin fingers over his bicep. Solas straightened himself, hands gripping the railing before him in an attempt to stay grounded. “What do you think, Solas? Don’t you think we’re allowed to have some fun?”

“Lavellan,” He turned to look at him, eyes lowering to his lips when the other man dragged his tongue along them. “Just _how much_ did you have to drink?” Sidhion simply shrugged, causing Solas to sigh. “Come, I will have Cassandra take you back to your room before you make a fool out of yourself,” He began to move to turn back towards the building but was held in place by a hand on his lower back.

“I would much rather you _took me_ ,” Lavellan said quietly into his friend’s pointed ear. 

Solas jerked away slightly but allowed himself to be brought back by the hand on his back as a small group of noblewomen making their way out onto the balcony made themselves known.

“Why hello Inquisitor,” One piped up. 

“Lovely evening it is tonight,” Another commented in a horribly thick Orlesian accent the Inquisitor did his best not to cringe at. He glanced over at them and offered a charming smile and nod before looking back at his friend, the ladies giggling as they took a place on the other side of the balcony.

“You know, Solas…” Lavellan started quietly, turning slightly and leaning on the railing. “I've wanted you for quite some time now,” He reached back with his free arm and brought his long, blond ponytail around to the front of his body, twirling it around his finger. “Handsome, smart, talented, and so _strong_ ,” His voice was but a whisper at this point, eyes trailing hungrily across his features. “I've thought about it a lot. Mostly when I'm watching you paint. I can never seem to focus on anything but that beautiful back of yours,” Sid would often lounge on the couch in Solas’ rotunda and _attempt_ to read whatever literature his advisors had shoved into his hands that day, and Solas, more often than not, would paint without his shirt. He would always mutter that he didn't want to get paint on it and that it was dreadfully difficult to get out. “Makes me wonder what it would look like covered in scratches,”

“Lavellan-” He started, half warning him, though he was immediately cut off.

“I also think about you when I'm alone at night, when I know that no one is going to bother me. I love thinking about these hands-” His own fingers ran slowly over the clenched hands of his friend. “And just what they could do to me,” 

Solas took a deep, wavering breath and looked back out at the gorgeous scenery before them. 

“I bet you could bruise me so easily with them. My wrists, my hips… My neck,” Lavellan leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his jawline. “I think about you choking me a lot, my favorite is when you're taking me from behind and sinking your teeth into my skin. Nice and rough, unrestrained. Like an _animal_ ,” His voice was dripping with lust at this point. The Inquisitor gingerly ran the very tip of his tongue along the shell of his friend’s ear, causing him to growl and close his eyes.

“You're drunk,” At this point, he was breathless despite his best efforts to appear unaffected.

“You're not terribly sober yourself, _lethallin_ ,” He smirked at the glare Solas shot him. “Don’t look at me like that, I can smell it on your breath,” 

“That… That has nothing to do with this,”

“No, but it may have something to do with…” He glanced over his shoulder to peer at the Orlesian ladies, making sure none were watching. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as a hand slipped down Solas’ front to brush against the bulge there. “This,” He bit his lip at the hiss it earned.

“You’re _very_ drunk,” Solas hissed, lowering his head and tightening his grip on the railing. “ _'Oh fuck'_ ,” He whispered in elven as his friend squeezed his growing erection.

“ 'You like that?',” Sidhion whispered back, massaging slowly. “Y’know, I’ve been watching you all night too. I’d considered dragging you to a dark corner and letting you have your way with me,” He paused and brought his arm back up to rest on the railing. “Letting you ram into me nice and hard against the wall. Of course you’d have to cover my mouth so I don’t scream and attract any of those pesky nobles,” His free hand moved down to hook a thumb into his own waistband.

Solas lowered his head and clenched his jaw. “ 'Why must you do this to me?',”

Lavellan leaned forward and nibbled lightly on the other’s earlobe. “Because I want you to fuck me,” He brought a hand up to cup Solas’ cheek and turn his face towards his. “Now, Solas,” 

Solas glanced up into the poison green eyes before him as they slipped shut before jerking forward to press their lips together. 

“ 'Shall we find a dark corner or...?' ” Lavellan pulled back, biting his lip.

“No, 'Your room',” Solas straightened himself and adjusted his clothing in an attempt to hide his erection. “Come,”

“Oh I will,” The Inquisitor purred and followed closely after his friend, not caring about the prominent bulge in the front of his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

The second the door clicked shut, Lavellan was slammed against it, the other man’s lips smashing into his with a moan. They bit at each other’s lips and pulled at each other’s clothes. Solas pulled back at the first sounds of tearing fabric, yanking Sidhion’s overly eager hands from his jacket and pinning them to the wood.

“ _Fuck_ Solas,” Lavellan moaned, tipping his head back when the other elf moved in to bite down on his neck. “Gods, _yes_ ,”

Solas growled and bit down harder, much to the other mage’s delight. When he pulled back, he dragged his tongue over the fresh, and slightly bleeding bite mark. “You have been talking far too much, lethallin. Perhaps we should put that mouth of yours to better use,” One of his hands slid along his arm, then up his neck, and finally up to the back of his head. With one swift movement, Solas untied the ribbon that kept the other’s hair tied, tangled his fingers in the long blond locks, and pushed him down to his knees. “If at any time, for any reason, you wish for me to stop,” The other’s hands moved straight to the opening of his jacket to yank as much open as possible with the ties still in place, Solas took a deep breath when the other elf began to mouth his cock through his pants. “Tell me to stop and I will,”

Sid’s hands moved to the lacing of his trousers, untying them as quickly as his stumbling fingers would let him. Gods, why did he have to tie them so well? It's almost as if he were TRYING to keep him out. He made a displeased sound on the back of his throat, dropping his hands back to his lap and looking up at Solas with a pout. “Help,”

Solas bit his lip, trying to keep himself from laughing. He released the other man’s hair and brought his hands to his front to untie his pants, though once they were undone his hands were shoved away, the other’s moving to pull the fabric down. He frowned, reaching out to yank the other’s head back, forcing a whimper from his throat. “You will get what I give you,” 

“Yessir,” Lavellan croaked. Solas brought his free hand down and slowly began stroking himself, enjoying the hungry look on his friend’s face.

“Are you going to be good?” Lavellan nodded quickly, but Solas clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Use your words,”

“Y-Yes sir, I'll be good,”

“Good. Open,” Solas lightly gripped the base of his dick and brought it forward, the tip rubbing against his lips, smearing a small drop of precome across the skin. Lavellan licked his lips clean before parting his lips and allowing his mouth to be filled. 

Sid moaned around the cock in his mouth and immediately began to suck, his hands sliding back up the other man’s thighs as he moved to take in more. Solas allowed his eyes to slide shut, enjoying feeling of the tongue running along the underside of his cock before tightening his grip on the other’s hair, signaling him to stop.

“Did you listen to a word I said?” He growled out, causing the other to whimper. Solas peered down at the seemingly afraid elf before him, his face devoid of emotion before morphing into something almost cruel. “Very well. If you do not wish to be patient, I will give you what you want,” And with that, he filled the other’s mouth completely, and then some, the tip forcing itself into his throat.

Sid coughed around the length as Solas pulled out completely. He clawed at the fabric before him, taking a moment to clear his throat before looking up at him and whispering “More,”

Solas smirked and brought a hand down to caress his face. “You want more, do you?” He brought his fingers to Lavellan’s lips, who immediately began to suck. He moaned at the taste, eyes slipping shut. Solas let out a shaky breath when the other ran his teeth along his fingers. “You're such a slut,” He muttered, punctuating his words with a gentle thrust of his digits. “What would you have done if I had rejected, mm? Would you have gone to Cassandra? Or perhaps Cullen?” He watched the other's eyes flutter open, his own smirk growing. “You are simply irresistible, he would likely not wait to get to your room, if you were to use the same seduction methods. Simply drag you to a secluded area and take you. Pin you down and fuck you like the slut you are,”

Sid let out another moan as the other removed his fingers, wiping the saliva on his cheek. “I may be a slut, but I'm your slut,” The Inquisitor brought a hand over to slowly stroke the weeping cock in front of him, spreading the slick precome along the length. “No one else has ever made me feel like you do,” Despite his friend's previous command, he moved forward and ran his tongue along the slick length, again and again until he brought it back into his mouth, sucking in earnest. He missed the heavy feeling of a cock in his mouth, it had been so long, even longer since he’d let another man handle him this way. He continued to take in the length until his nose was flush against the other’s skin. He could feel the other trembling, hear his ragged breath, smell the lust on his skin. It all made him feel so dizzy, though that may have been the lack of airflow. He slowly pulled off long enough to take a breath through his nose and repeated the process a few times, only stopping when Solas’s hips jerked forward, making him gag ever so slightly. 

Solas stilled the other with a rough hand tangled in blond locks as he pulled his cock out of his mouth, the other whining at the loss.

“Solas?” He asked quietly, looking up at the panting man. 

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to-”

“Do it again,”

Solas raised a brow, though he was unsure as to just _why_ he was surprised, given the fantasies his friend had so willingly shared not an hour before. “Inquisitor?”

“Do. It. Again,” Sidhion’s voice lowered, as did his eyes, studying the glistening length before him as he licked his lips clean of saliva. “I want you to choke me with your cock. I want you to fuck my throat,” His gaze moved back up to the other’s face. He could see his hesitation. “Please?” He requested in a breathy voice, batted his lashes, and that was it, the head was immediately placed at his lips.

“Don’t move, I do not wish to hurt you,” He began to slide past the other’s lips, slowly and smoothly. “Yet,” He murmured quietly, as an afterthought that made his friend moan around him. Solas allowed his eyes to slip shut and his head hang as he reveled in the inviting heat of his mouth. He continued to slide forward until he faced resistance, pausing only long enough to take a breath before pushing past, opening his eyes when he felt the tight clench of the other’s throat. His breath hitched when his eyes met the half lidded, lust clouded eyes before him.

The pace he had set was slow, smooth, almost practiced. It made Lavellan wonder just how many times he had done this. He made a mental note to ask about it later, a note that he would almost immediately forget about when the pace was sped up. He couldn’t take his eyes off the reddened face above him, he was just so beautiful. Maybe it was the lust, maybe the alcohol, but he felt like he wanted Solas to be the only one to fuck him for the rest of time. He would have to think about it when he sobered up but until then-

Solas released his tight hold on the other’s hair and pulled his cock from his mouth. It was slowly brought to grip his jaw and bring his face up to look at him. He was pleased with the half lidded, utterly desperate look he was given and the pleading whine that graced his ears.

“Strip and lay on the bed, I will be with you in a moment,” 

“There’s… um,” Lavellan started, clearing his throat as he began to rise to his feet, legs shaking under his weight. “Oil. In my bag,” He motioned towards the large armchair in the corner where he had dumped his pack. 

Solas’ eyes were trained on the other’s body as he made his way towards the bed, clumsily unbuckling the belt around his waist and unbuttoning his jacket. He began to do the same as he moved towards the chair he was directed to, only stopping to open and search the bag. His hand paused over the bottle of oil when something else caught his eye, a small vial of glowing blue liquid. He was well aware of what may happen if he used the oil, it would be pleasurable for both parties. Then again, he knew the feeling of lyrium coursing through his veins, the hot and cold feeling and made him shiver each time the viscous potion passed his lips. It made him hunger for the feeling. A smirk played on his lips as his hand moved to grasp the vial as he turned to see his now naked lover.

Lavellan had just sat on the edge of the bed, throwing his smalls off into the pile of the rest of his formal attire. He crawled up towards the headboard before flopping onto his back with a quiet ‘oof’, head propped up by the pillows. He looked over to Solas and flashed a smirk before slowly running his fingertips down the length of his body, a breathy sigh escaping his lips as they brushed over a nipple.

By the time Solas got to the bed, he was down to nothing but his trousers, which remained unlaced and open. “Turn over,” He said, voice low and sultry as he patted the other’s outer thigh. Lavellan complied, turning onto his stomach and folding his arms in front of him as Solas moved to straddle the back of his thighs. His hands ran up the other’s back, admiring the flawless, milky skin, though dragging his nails along the same path on the way down, causing the man to moan quietly. 

Lavellan looked over his shoulder as he began to massage his ass. “It’s been a while since I last did this so- _fuck_ \- please be gentle at first,” His breath hitched as he felt a finger lightly rub his entrance, settling his head back on his arms.

“Of course,” Solas brought the vial to his mouth, yanking the cork out with his teeth and spitting it onto the floor. His fingers were brought back and coated with the potion before going back to their previous position. Solas kept his eyes on the other as he pressed his ass back into the touch with a quiet moan.

It was cold, so cold. Had oil always been this cold at first? The second the finger pressed inside, he stopped caring, the stretch a far more pleasant thing to focus on. He focused on the twisting and crook of his finger, which soon became fingers when a second pressed inside, forcing another moan from his lips. It soon became very apparent that the slick wasn’t coming from any oil he had in his pack, the icy feeling remained and a tingling rush of magic ran through his body, putting every nerve on edge. “S-Solas what… What is… Is that what I _think_ it is?” 

Solas let out a dark chuckle in response, bending his fingers just right inside of the other, a loud moan ripping from his throat. He continued to twist and scissor his fingers until whiny pleads for more graced his ears. He merely pressed in a third finger and resumed the process, ignoring the desperate whines coming from below.

“Oh please Solas, please fuck me,” Sidhion’s grip on the pillow under him tightened, the combined efforts of the man’s fingers and the lyrium making his nerves sing. “Fuck, please, I can’t take it anymore,” At that point he had begun to roll his hips back clumsily onto his fingers.

“Be patient,” Solas wasn’t sure if he was saying that for Lavellan or himself. He could feel his own patience running thin as time passed. “Just a little longer,”

“ _No_ ,” He whined, propping himself up on his elbows and looking back. “I can’t wait. Need you in me,” And with that, he found himself being pushed down by a hand between his shoulderblades as his hips were raised and pulled back, Solas’ cock rubbing between his ass cheeks.

Solas wiped the remaining potion over his cock, letting out a pleased sigh, lyrium already making his nerves sing. “Are you ready?” He asked as he pressed the tip against his entrance, pushing but not quite breaching the tight ring of muscle, his body looming over him.

A quiet, breathy “ _Yes_ ,” was forced out of the blond’s throat, and a moan immediately after, the cock finally pressing into him and taking its damn sweet time filling him completely, and even longer when it stilled and allowed him to adjust.

Solas, true to his word, began slow despite the aching need to absolutely ravish him. Though, despite his gentle pace, his hands took a tight grip on his hips, nails digging into the soft flesh. By contrast, he bends forward and presses gentle kisses, sucks, and nips to the back of his neck, leaving him covered in small lovebites. The other’s hair was soon moved out of the way, exposing more of his skin, allowing him to better mark him.

Lavellan’s whole body shudders, the long awaited friction taking some of the edge off. Each thrust caused a pleased sigh to push past his lips, disappearing into the air. The slow movements quickly became insufficient, and the younger elf made it known with a backwards push of his hips and a whiney “please”. The older man seemed to ignore the plea in favor of pressing his chest to the other’s back and slowly bringing a hand up and around to lightly grip his throat.

“You need to be patient, lethallin. I promise it will be worth it,” 

Sidhion groaned out a dejected and elongated “fine”, hanging his head. The potion made everything feel like so much more, it put him on edge. He tried to focus on anything else in attempt to take some of the edge off, the sheets, the headboard, curtains, anything. His eyes slipped shut as his focus settled finally on the man behind him, his movements, his breathing, everything. He could feel the faintest shaking of his body, a small smile finding its way to Lavellan’s lips at the obvious restraint.

Neither wanted restraint, they wanted rough, passionate, animalistic sex that was all nails and teeth. Solas was afraid of hurting him. He knew how he could get. Knew the damage he could do if he let go. He wasn’t even aware that his pace had slowed until the other piped up.

“Please, please, oh creators, Solas please,” Sid started, voice high, shaky and needy, he couldn’t take it anymore. “I need you. _Fuck me_ ,” 

With one last feral growl, Solas sinks his teeth into the marked skin and begins to pound into him with all he’s got, his hold on Sid’s throat tightening just enough to make him lightheaded. His grip on his hip tightened as he shifted his hips ever so slightly, trying to find a better angle to fuck into him.

The tip brushed against a spot that sent sparks through his body, causing him to keen loudly, his nails digging into the sheets and noticeably tearing them. He managed to force out a slurred “right there” before he buried his face in a pillow, his pleasured shouts now muffled.

“This what you want, mm? Want me to fuck you l-like the slut you are?” Solas questioned, punctuating his words with a long drag of his tongue over the fresh bite mark, cleaning away the small beads of blood that had collected.

Sid let out an affirmative whine and nodded quickly, his face rubbing against the soft mound under his face.

Solas let out a low chuckle, coupled with a groan, hips snapping forward rapidly, hitting that same spot dead on each time. Soon he brought the hand around the other’s neck down to grip the dripping cock hanging below. The slow stroke he gave it elicited the most delicious sound he had heard that entire night, and at that moment he decided that he _needed_ to see Lavellan. He sat up and slowly pulled out, ignoring the protesting whines from the other man, and moved to flip the other on his back. Solas straightened himself and drank in the sight before him. The pale skin before him flushed red, color complementing the green markings on his face. Mouth hanging open, a thin trail of saliva dribbling down his chin. Bright eyes wide, tears of pleasure pricking at the edges and threatening to spill. Cock dripping against his belly. Solas let out a breathy sigh as he ran his hands over the lithe expanse of skin under him. “Beautiful,”

Sidhion’s breath hitched, back arching slightly into the touch. He was glad to be on his back, glad to be able to finally be able to look at the other man. He could hardly take the heavy gaze of his stormy eyes, the lyrium flowing through him making even that pleasurable. “Please don’t stop,” 

Solas gave a short nod and positioned himself back at Lavellan’s entrance before pressing in. “You are not to come until I tell you, understood?” Lavellan nodded. “Good,” And with that, his hands moved to spread and grip the other’s thighs as he resumed his quick, punishing pace, moans coming from both parties. Before he knew it, his eyes were slipping shut, helping him better focus on the tight heat around his length, each sound coming from the elf under him, each twitch and arch of his body. Solas opened his eyes again, his pace slowing as they scanned the other’s lust addled face, his brows knitting when they moved over the vallaslin. He couldn’t stop himself from gingerly running his fingertips over the carefully done, branch-like lines beneath his eyes. “You belong to me. Only me,”

Lavellan’s breath hitched, the words catching him by surprise. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out, a hand cradling the back of Solas’ neck as he pulled him forward into a hurried kiss, a quiet moan bubbling up from his throat as he pulled away. “O-Only you,” Solas’ hips snapped forward, a low growl leaving his throat as he pressed their lips back together. Lavellan smiled against his lips before kissing him back.

It continued on for what seemed like an eternity, they ground and rutted against one another, desperate for release but refusing to give it, not wanting any of it to end. Solas had slowed and even stopped several times, Lavellan whining that he was close, so close. He finally brought a hand down to wrap around Lavellan’s length, gripping the base tightly when come began to slowly dribble from the tip, eyes flicking hungrily between the teary eyed mage and his dripping cock. He bent forward, dragging his tongue along the length of his pointed ear before whispering in a low voice. “Come for me, _vhenan_ ,” He pulled back just enough to lock eyes with the other, his hand now moving to match his quick pace.

Lavellan’s eyes shot open, hands shooting forward to grip Solas’ forearms, nails digging into flesh as his orgasm hits him hard and fast, forcing him to let out a near scream. His spine arched, body twitching with each shot, each going far enough to hit his chest. Some had even gone so far as to hit his chin and lips. He couldn’t help but let his control slip for a moment, the magic he had worked so hard to keep contained sparking against Solas’ skin, causing him to shiver and wince slightly. 

Solas continued to thrust and stroke until the other had thoroughly ridden out his orgasm and collapsed back onto the bed, only then did he pull out and move over him, his hand moving to his own dripping cock to stroke desperately. He only lasted a short number of strokes before he was coming over the other’s heaving chest, the blond’s hazy gaze locked on his length.

Both stayed still for a few moments before Sidhion brought a shaky hand up to his lips and wiped away the sticky liquid. He stared at his wet fingertips and chuckled. He looked up with a dazed and confused look when his wrist was grabbed and pulled up, but moaned quietly as his fingers were licked clean. “Careful, might get turned on ‘gain,” He said with a breathy laugh, watching Solas roll off onto the bed beside him.

Solas gave a quiet chuckle, staring up at the ceiling. Soon he turned his head to look at the man beside him, heart thumping at the visibly softened and, dare he say, loving look he was given.

“You were amazing, Solas,” He started, doing all he could to fend off a yawn. “I’ve never used lyrium that way, it felt so…” He trailed off into a breathy sigh before continuing. “Wow,” He turned his head to look up at the ceiling, his eyes slowly slipping shut. “But could you tell me next time? I could have set the curtains on fire,”

Solas’ brows raised ever so slightly. “Next time?” He asked carefully.

Lavellan’s eyes all but shot open as he turned to look back at Solas, his slight panic clear in his expression. “O-Oh, I, unless you don’t want…” His jaw clenched as he began to look away. “There doesn’t have to be a next time,”

“No, no,” This brought his gaze back, brow still knitted together. “I would… like there to be a next time,” Solas offered a smile, his hand moving just enough so that their fingers were touching.

The panic practically melted from his face, his expression going back to the loving look he had previously, hand moving to tangle their fingers together.

It was at that point that Sidhion found himself drifting off to sleep, each blink bringing him closer and closer until finally he found himself dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be a nice, fluffy morning after scene that may or may not contain more sex depending on how I'm feeling when I write it out. I hope you enjoyed how this chapter turned out.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning greeted the Inquisitor with a pounding headache and a sore body. The first time he attempted to move, he just groaned and ended up rolling onto his side and burying his face into a pillow. It took a minute, but he finally sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed, and stood, stretching as much as his body would let him. The first thing he noticed was that he was less… sticky than he thought he would be. He hummed thoughtfully as he moved towards the nearest window and took hold of the curtains, bracing himself for whatever amount of light would flood the room as he drew back the curtains, which, luckily, wasn’t much. It was still very early, the sun just now beginning to rise, the room filling with a soft golden glow.

Finally he looks back towards the bed, highly pleased by the sight of Solas laying on his stomach, arms folded under the pillow his head rested on, the thin bedsheet just barely covering his ass. Lavellan’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, the sight before him making his mouth water. He brought a hand up to run through his hair only to find it slightly tangled. With a sigh, he moved to the chair where his pack lay, digging through it until he found a silver hairbrush that had been received as a gift from Josephine not long after he accepted his role as Inquisitor. Instead of dumping his pack onto the floor and sitting in the chair, he made his way back to the bed and slowly sat on the edge, shifting a few times in an attempt to find a slightly more comfortable position.

When he began to separate and brush through his hair, he heard a faint muffled groan from behind him and the quiet rustling of sheets. He turned his head in time to see Solas removing his face from its place buried in his pillow in favor of looking up at the other elf. He stared blankly, mind obviously still foggy from sleep, before he gave Sidhion a slightly dopey smile. Lavellan chuckled and turned his head back and continued his work, his eyes often wandering to the fresh bruises on his wrists and hips. He had yet to look in a mirror, but he could imagine just how he looked. 

Solas shifted to half lay on his side, one arm still tucked under the pillow while the other was draped over his hip, eyes fixed on the man in front of him, alternating between watching him brush through his long, golden hair, and admiring his handy work. It wasn’t long until he found himself reaching out and playing with the ends of his hair, twirling it around his fingers. “Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are?” He asked just as Lavellan had finished brushing out the tangled strands.

Sidhion’s brows raised as he turned to look back at the man, unsure of what to say. A light blush crept onto his face when Solas smiled up at him. “You haven’t, no,” He said simply, leaning to the side and setting the brush on the bedside table.

Solas brought his hand back, yawned, then stretched, body arching slightly off the bed with a pleasured grunt before returning to its original position, arm draped once again over his side. “What time is it?”

Sid glanced out the window before moving to lay back down beside Solas, his eyes slipping shut. “It’s still quite early,”

Solas lets out a quiet hum, nuzzling the side of his face into the feathery pillow, gaze never leaving the man beside him. His eyes traced over each purpled bruise, each reddened bite mark. He soon found himself propping himself with his arm, reaching out and lightly dragging his fingertips across each mark. When he brought his gaze up to Lavellan’s face, he was greeted by a pair of half-lidded eyes and pursed lips.

“I should not have been so rough, I’m sorry,” He began to draw his hand back but was stopped by a firm hand on his wrist.

“I liked it,” Sidhion bit his lip and looked away, his blush darkening . “A lot,” He dropped his hand down to lay across his stomach.

Solas chuckled and brought his hand back down to rest on the Inquisitor’s chest. “You’re aware that people will talk,” He murmured, idly drawing shapes with his fingertips.

“I don’t care,” He brought a hand up to rest over Solas’, thumb gently rubbing the skin. A fond smile crept onto his face as he stared up at the other man and said in a soft, calm voice, “I’ll just set them on fire. Gently, of course,”

Solas’ brow shot up, his shocked expression making Lavellan chuckle. His expression softened into a smile, leaning over to press a kiss to his temple, his hand slipping out from under Lavellan’s to cup his cheek, his lips then softly brushing against the other’s lips. 

The blond let out a content sigh before pressing forward. The kiss was slow, gentle, patient. A stark contrast to their first kiss the night before. They held their position for a moment before Solas pulled away and laid on his back. Lavellan rolled onto his side and slide closer, laying a hand and his head on the other elves’ chest. He took a deep breath and let it out as another sigh as his lips gently pressed against his chest, and another, and another, each one higher than the next until he was kissing at his neck. With a gentle nip, the blond pulled back and quietly asked “Can I?”

“Can you what?” 

“Mark you,”

Solas’ brows raised and turned his gaze to the now blushing elf on top of him. “It’s only fair,” He said, tipping his head back to give him more room, the other elf immediately moving to kiss at his neck again, sucking lightly at the skin. Solas let out a content sigh and allowed his eyes to slip shut.

Lavellan moved just enough to where he was straddling the other man’s thigh, his mouth never stopping, even as a gentle pair of hands slid down his sides, stopping only when they took a firm hold of his ass. After a particularly hard nip, Solas dug his nails lightly into the soft flesh of the Inquisitor’s backside, causing him to moan and grind down into the thigh between his legs. Solas immediately began to grind into the blond’s stomach, his grip tightening as he pulled him farther up his body so they could grind their cocks together, the slow and controlled pace causing the man above him to whimper.

Solas pressed a kiss to one of the bruises on his friend’s neck, smirking at the slight hitch of the other man’s breath.He felt a light pressure on his chest as Sidhion pressed a hand into it for support as he sat up, his other hand moving between them to wrap around their lengths. They thrust into the loose grip, Lavellan’s movements growing more desperate as he began to stroke them. He brought his free hand up and bit down lightly on a knuckle when a moan tore from his throat, turning his flushed face away in sudden embarrassment. Solas clicked his tongue and brought his hands forward to rest on the blond’s thighs.

“Don’t hold your voice back, vhenan. I like the sounds you make,” One hand slid up his side, stopping at his chest to rub a nipple with his thumb. A quiet gasp left Lavellan’s lips, the hand lowering and clenching around nothing. Solas’ free hand joined Lavellan’s, wrapped around their leaking members. His grip tightened as they moved their hands, fingers nearly laced together. Another moan left the blond’s lips when Solas’ grip tightened. “Good?”

The Inquisitor gave a quick, jerky nod, another quiet gasp escaping as their hands tightened and twisted around the heads. They slowly moved down to the base and back, twisted, and repeated the motion. With a groan, Solas began to thrust into their grip, the Inquisitor following his lead soon after. 

“F-Faster,” The blond sighed and bit down on his lip, head rolling forward. The hand at his chest moved up to cup the back of his neck and drag him down into a kiss. When he pulled back, he was greeted by an expectant, and near predatory, look, and a smirk to match. He let out a quiet groan and turned his face away. He knew exactly what Solas wanted, but he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to give it to him. He glanced back at him and stared for a moment before sitting up. “Solas, please,” The other’s hand sped up, but not nearly enough. The elf whined and brought both hands up to rest on the other’s chest. “ _Please_ Solas, please go faster,” He complied, but it still wasn’t enough. Lavellan began to thrust into the moving hand, which seemed to make him go slower. He let out a whine and dug his nails into the soft chest under him. “More, oh gods _please more_ , I need…” The pair let out a collective moan as he significantly quickened the pace, Lavellan tipping his head back.

“How c-can I say no when you beg so beautifully?” One particularly rough jerk caused him to hiss through his teeth and his back arch off the bed.

“Thank you,” He said, his voice breathy and shaking. “Thank you, thank you, oh creators thank you,” He continued to chant those words under his breath between pants and whines. He brought his hand back down to wrap around their cocks, fingers lacing with Solas’, his eyes fluttering shut and his mouth falling open. The closer he got, the more he shook, the louder his moans. His other hand moved back to grip one of Solas’ thighs, blunt nails digging into the flesh as his hips continued to roll into their joined hands, movements becoming increasingly erratic and desperate. “C-Close. _So close_. Fuck, Solas,”

Solas’ eyes lowered and his hand came to a complete stop before pulling off and moving back to grab Lavellan’s ass.

“Come here,” He grunted, lightly tugging him forward until he complied and knelt over his chest. Solas licked his lips before craning his neck and dragging the flat of his tongue along the shaft before him, earning a shuddering moan from its owner. His free hand slides down his own body and takes a firm hold of his leaking cock, stroking it quickly. A pair of hands shot down and took a weak hold of his head when he took the head of his dick into his mouth.

“Y-You don’t-- _aah_ \-- have to,” He let out a loud moan when the mouth enveloped him further, only stopping when Solas gagged, the tip brushing the back of his throat. He pulled off quickly and took a breath.

“I know,” He grunted quietly, his thumb moving to brush the tip of his own cock. “But I _want_ to,” And with that he went back to sucking, though the awkward angle made it difficult. Soon he slowed his movements to a halt, looking up at the other elf, and urging him to move with light pressure on his ass. He looked down at him with a clouded gaze, slightly confused until they locked eyes. He nodded and leaned forward a bit, bringing a hand up to grip the overly ornate headboard for support, and slowly began to thrust into the slick warmth of his friend’s mouth, a shaky sigh tumbling from his lips.

They continued like this for a few minutes before Sidhion slowed to a stop, quietly saying that his legs were beginning to feel like jelly. This earned him a quiet chuckle, the vibrations making his breath hitch and hips jerk forward. He began to move again with a bit of urging, Solas’ finger slid down and gently prodded at his hole. Lavellan whined and brought his other hand to grip the headboard, his grip tightening when he finally teetered off the edge, a long, loud moan ripping from his throat. Solas shuddered as his mouth began to fill with the thick, bitter liquid, doing his best to catch it all, though some dribbled from his lips while the other continued to thrust shallowly into his mouth. The Inquisitor shuddered as he pulled out, Solas milking the very last drops from him with his lips, and rolled off to collapse beside his best friend, panting and smiling at him like an idiot.

“Good?” The bald man asked after swallowing the mouthful he’d been given, matching his stupid smile and adding a breathy chuckle. The Inquisitor’s eyes drifted down to his lips before leaning over and dragging the tip of his tongue along them, cleaning away the remaining cum, and immediately being pulled into a kiss by a hand tangling in his hair. When they separated, Lavellan went back to his previous place, but tucked an arm under a pillow and allowed his gaze to roam the others body, stopping at the slowed hand around his still painfully hard cock.

“ _Amazing_ ,” He watched closely as the hand sped back up, twisting each time it reached the head, dripping ever so slightly. Solas tipped his head back, his breath hitching when his hand lightly brushed the very tip. It wasn’t long until his back was arching off the plush mattress as his fingers and stomach were covered in cum. The blond’s pale fingers reached out, slowly brushing down his abs before scooping some of the sticky liquid onto them and moving to his mouth, licking it off.

“You little…” Solas started weakly as he watched the other, but his words quickly died off. He brought his hand down to wipe it clean on the bed sheets, grimacing slightly at just how much had remained on his hand. Once he’d cleaned it and his stomach off with the sheet, the other mage scooted closer and laid his head onto his chest, a smile creeping onto his lips when an arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him closer. The pair laid silent, enjoying their post orgasmic glow. Solas had almost fallen back asleep when the Inquisitor spoke.

“We should probably get up,” His words were quiet and slightly slurred, as if he himself had almost fallen asleep. Solas let out a quiet groan and tightened his grip around the others shoulders, turning his head to nuzzle into the top of his head.

“Let’s stay in bed. Just a bit longer,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for how long this took me to write. I don't know what happened since I had it all planned out and everything, it just took forever. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my work, consider [buying me a kofi](https://ko-fi.com/A65547J9) or visiting my [tumblr](http://pickleinspectorgadget.tumblr.com/). I take requests!


End file.
